Doki Doki 1000
by MikuNinja0607
Summary: Yuki Senshi is the second girl to enter into the master's course along side Nanami and the others as a student working under Satome Academy. Since Yuki is a soloist, will she be able to top the competition the boys already pose? Or will she drop under the pressure of falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Doki Doki 1000%**_

My name is Yuki Senshi but many people call me Sen-san. Today is my first day going into the master's course. The only thing that I know about the master's course is that there will only be one girl at where I am staying and that there are a lot of guys there. I am very nervous for my first day. Especially since I compose and sing my own music. So far, I am the only one to ever be both an idol and a composer. This just puts more pressure on me but I know that I can handle the work. This just means that I will have to work harder and with this, I will pass as a better singer than the others. Also, this might be a step up on how well I put my mind into my music. At that thought, I suddenly feel as if I am even more confident than when I was when I first entered into the school. Now that meant the world to me. Entering Satome Academy as a composer and an idol, now that was a jump up. And the fact that I practically finished my first year of just being there in just a few months. That is what I like to call confidence. I just hope that my first day in the master course will do me good!

I have reached the door of the office and I wait outside to be called in. I studied my appearance in the window nearby. My brown hair that I had straitened has fell down onto my shoulders and I can really see the layers. My black double zipper sweater covers some of my my black pencil skirt. Underneath my sweater, I wear a blue and gray stripped shirt with black sparkly rose prints on it and has an open black-laced back. I have on my black boots that folded up in the middle and came to my knees. I have on a necklace that has a seashell looped through the string. I put on little to no makeup on my face except for some visible eyeliner on the top of my eyes which makes them stand out more._ I think that this will do for now._ I think to myself.

I hear my name called and I step inside. Moments later and I enter onto the path to the dorm room. Well, that is what I was told anyways... While in the woods that surround the path, I start thinking to myself. _I hope I don't get lost! That would be the worst thing ever! A student that gets lost at their own academy?! What is this?! A horror movie?! _"WHAT DA FRICK IS GOING ON?!" I yell out in Swedish. I look around worried to see if Slenderman is around or not since I like horror games and such. And plus with being in the Bro-army gets me caught up into jump scares and the reactions resembling Pewdiepie. Being jumpy helps me know that I can be funny and that I have to be more cautious. But, its natural to know that something is going to happen when you least expect it. That's why I expect it and just go along with it.

I'm at the door of the dorm building already and I look up. "My gosh. This place is huge... And to think that I'll be staying here... yay..." I say to myself in Korean. I speak 5 different languages. They are English, Swedish, Spanish, Korean, and Japanese. (well of course!) I look around for a second thinking and wondering where everyone is. My phone goes off with the chorus of "Gangnam Style", the selected ring tone for my close American friend. I pick up my camouflage phone out of my backpack. "Hello?" I say in perfect English. "Yeah, this is Yu... Really?! Well, I just got here but I guess I can come to pick you up... That's great! Well, see you later!" I hung up the phone with my friend. She said to me that she was at the school and was going into the master's course with me as my roommate. The nickname she gave me is "Yu" so I play along. Before Satome, we would always hangout and walk around places making up songs as we go. Our duo was called Yu and shorty-pants since she was short (5 feet) and she called me "Yu". She would always get mad and say "stop calling me short!" I would laugh at it and so would she. Later on, we got a trio and the third was a little more serious than the two of us but it was fun. There were times that the more serious one would start yelling something weird and we all just laughed. Even though we are all different, we share the same dream. We all wanted to show the world that music is a wonderful thing that can tell masterful stories and can fill others with so many emotions at once. Eventually, upon entering Satome Academy, we were separated. Even though we were separated, we were still known as the trio "Yu, Meg, and Ko" (Yuki, Megumi and Neko). I was the funny one, Megumi was the easily angered one and Neko was the serious one.

I looked down at my phone and dialed Neko. "Hey, Ko! Meg just told me that she was going into the master's course and I'm her roommate... Wait... You too?! This is amazing! So I guess the trio is back? Oh... Right... You only compose... But... Alright... Bye." I hung up the phone. I stared down at the case. It's multiple greens looks like it got brighter over time.

I walked up the steps when someone opened up the door. By the look of their face, I could tell they were not happy. His hair is a dark blue and he has cold, dark-blue eyes that felt like ice when I looked into them. By looking at his hair style, I knew instantly that he was Ichinose Tokiya. "I-I'm sorry!" I said in Japanese. I accidentally threw my phone into the air and started to juggle it as if it was a hot potato. When I looked back at him, his expression was amused and somewhat weirded out. I finally caught it and looked up at him. I could see that he was almost trying to hold back a laugh but managed to barely express it. I shot a glare up at him and he shot it back at me. I know instantly that we weren't going to be friends.

I slid past him and into the room. My eyes was growing wide in amazement at how big this place is. _I knew it was big but not this big._ I pulled out my phone to check the time and realized that it was already on. I had accidentaly pressed my music app and the song I recorded myself was on. "What the hech?! Well, I guess the universe has spoken!" I said in Korean. I did a face-plam and turned it off. I am looking around the room when I hear another person's voice. Instantly, I knew it belonged to a boy. Then, a short boy came running around the corner and crashed into me. We both fell to the floor at the same time when I got a good look at his face. Aside from him being short, he had blonde hair pulled over to one side and the other side had hair pins. His eyes were an ocean blue and his experession seemed frightened.

"What the-" He started to say when another cut him off. "Syoooo! Where did you go?" Another blonde-haired guy rounded the corner. He is a lot taller than the guy that had crashed into me. He had glasses and emerald eyes from what I could see. When he turned to face me and the fallen boy, his face lit up. "BUNNY!" He was yelling. He came running over to me and hugged me. "She looks like a cute little bunny! Am I right Syo-chan?" He said looking over at Syo. "Let her go, Natsuki!" Syo was yelling. Natsuki let me go and I rubbed my head. "I'm sorry miss! It's just that you reminded me of a cute, little black bunny!" Natsuki said in a cheery voice. "I'm Natsuki and that's Syo-chan!" He introduced me to himself and the annoyed shorty. Syo crossed his arms and pouted. I gave a slight smile. "Well my name's-" "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Natsuki and Syo both gave confused looks. I looked back and was tackled.

_**Doki Doki 1000%**_

Alright dudes! I wanna know how this story is so far! It took me a while but I finally got it!  
Now, who do you think tackled Yuki? Megumi, Neko, or one of the other original characters? I already got the answer but I just wanna see your opinions!  
See ya later dudes!

~Mija~

P.s. this is from my story that I have up on Quotev so don't flip out! I'm just kindly taking it and putting it up on here… As a request from one of my friends that is…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Doki Doki 1000%**_

It was Meg. The short girl had run through the door and had jumped on my back. She had pure black hair with pink highlights. Her hair was just above her shoulders but curled in tiny beautiful ringlets. She wore a pink bow clip to pull back her bangs to the side. Her eyes were a beautiful blue green and glittered in the sunlight. She had on black and pink flats with a cute bow in the middle. She wore a puffy black skirt with a pink rose design on it that came to her knees. She also wore black sparkly leggings that matched her sparkly denim jacket that showed the black chain of a black pocket watch she had in one of her pockets. Her shirt was a hot pink at the top but gradually got lighter as it came to the bottom. Her skin was a bit pale but otherwise was perfect. Everything about her was perfect except for her height and her anger issues.

"Yu! Where the heck were you?! You were supposed to come get me! I almost got lost because of you!" She said angrily at me in English. She took a section of my hair and started to pull it. "ACK! That HURTS! Stop it Meg!" I yelled out in English. She smacked me on the side of my head and leaped off. Syo and Natsuki exchanged glances and then looked at us both. Natsuki studied Meg for a second and pulled Syo and Meg together to study their height. To Natsuki's and my surprise, Syo was taller than Meg by an inch.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Meg said angrily in Japanese. Both she and Syo looked angry. I couldn't help it but to think that they looked so cute together. Natsuki was thinking the same thing. "Cute!" Natsuki said. He picked up Meg and hugged her like she was a little stuffed animal. "She is so cute!" He cried out. Meg pushed herself away from him and managed to jump onto my back again. "Who are they?" She asked me. "Meg-chan, this is Natsuki-san and Syo-san." I introduced them to her. She smiled at Syo but glared at Natsuki. He just stood there and smiled at her. Syo smiled back at her and I tried not to say 'awwww'. She jumped off my back and grabbed me by my sweater. She started to run and dragged me with her. For such a small girl, she was really strong. The dragging was tiring so I am now walking. I am trying to catch up to her when I see the rooms. We are on the girl's floor when we reach our room. I am looking around and I notice that all of the nametags on the other rooms were empty except for ours and one other and that other room only had one name written on it.

I was turning to enter the room when I bumped into someone else.

_**Doki Doki 1000%**_  
I am really sorry to leave this chapter is VERY short! I don't have that much time anymore and with all of the other stories I have, I must stay loyal and have to update those too!

~QUESTION TIME!~  
Now... *evil grin* Who did Yuki bump into this time? MULTIPLE CHOICE!  
Was it... A) Otoya... B) Nanami ...C) Ren... D)Shining... or E) Neko...  
(I already know the answer to this one!)  
Second question! Who do you think Megumi (aka Meg) will end up with? Natsuki or Syo?  
(I have no clue what-so-ever about this one... Which ever one is said more will be the destined outcome...)  
Stay tuned for more dudes!


End file.
